Starting A New Chapter In Their Life's
by Keebler Elf
Summary: *The Rookie fic* Joel goes to visit his cousin's Jordana and Eric in Santa Monica, California for the summer while, Joe, Rudy, and Whack come along. What happens when Joe gets intrested in Jordana, and how will them coming to Cali effect their life in TX?
1. Leaving For California

A/N: Hey people! Yes, yet again another story that has Chad Lindberg in it! LOL! What can I say... I LOVE HIM!!! LOL! Well this story is a "The Rookie" fic, which is like one of my fave movies... So.. I hope you like it! OH! Just to let you know.. In the movie Joe David West is played by Chad Lindberg, Joel De La Garza is played by Angelo Spizzirri, Joaquin "Whack" Campos is played by Jay Harnandez, and Rudy Bonilla is played by Rick Gonzalez.. And I also wanted to say that I am so sorry that I couldn't get this story up sooner, its just been very hard to keep up with all my stories and stuff ya know? Well here it is finally.. My first "The Rookie" fic!  
  
"You ready to go yet?" Joe asked Joel who was still upstairs.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming." He said walking down the steps with all of his bags.  
  
"Finally! Bout time! Let's go!" Whack said walking out the door to Coach Morris's truck. The only reason that Coach was there was because he had offered to take the boys to the airport. When they finally did arrive at the airport, they boarded the plane as they were called.  
  
"Have a good time!" Coach Morris called to them as they got onto the plane headed for Santa Monica, California.  
  
** ON THE PLANE **  
  
"Are you sure that they don't mind that we are coming with you?" Rudy asked when the plane had taken off.  
  
"Yeah they are fine with it." Joel told him.  
  
"And how all lives there again?" Joe asked referring to the house in California that they were going to be staying at.  
  
"My cousins and their parents." Joel said.  
  
"That's right." Joe said remembering. After a few hours on the plane, it finally landed. The guys got their bags from the baggage claim, and went to try to find Joel's cousin Eric who was going to pick them up there.  
  
"Yo Joel!" They heard a guys voice yell. Joel, and all the guys turned around, and there was Eric.  
  
"Hey man!" Joel said walking towards him. "This is Joe, Rudy, and this is Joaquin, but we call him Whack." He said pointing to each one of his friends.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Eric said giving each one a handshake. "So you all ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Each one said picking up their bags and headed towards a red mini van that was in the parking lot. They loaded the van up with everyone's luggage, and they were then on their way to their new home for the summer.  
  
"So this is California huh?" Joe asked looking at the mini van window.  
  
Eric laughed slightly. "Yeah." He said. "This is California."  
  
A/N: More on the way soon.. The next chapter gets a little interesting! LOL! Check it out then! 


	2. Jordana

A/N: Here y'all are.. Chapter 2!  
  
When everyone got to Eric's house, they quickly unloaded the mini van, and went inside.  
  
"You guys hungry?" Eric asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah actually. The airplane food was pretty nasty." Joel said,  
  
"Yeah I know how that is." He said laughing. "Well let me.." Eric started but was then cut off by the phone ringing. "Hold up, let me get that." Eric said walking to the cordless phone, and picking it up. "Hello? Oh hey.. Yeah their here.. Just now.. Yo, bring some food home with you then.. Let me ask.. Hey guys, is McDonalds okay with you?" Eric asked the guys in between his conversation on the phone.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you." Joel said.  
  
"Yeah that's fine.. Okay I'll see ya in a few.. Bye." Eric said before hanging up the phone. "Jordana will be back in like 5 minutes."  
  
"Jordana drives?" Joel asked with a confused look on his face only remembering his cousin who was 5 years old the last time that he saw her.  
  
"Yeah man. She is 16 now." Eric laughed, Eric and the guys talked a little more, then Joe, Whack, and Rudy, headed into the kitchen to find something to eat before Jordana got home, since they were so starving they couldn't wait.  
  
"Yo! I'm home! And I brought you all food!" Jordana yelled loudly when she walked into her house.  
  
"In here Jo!" Eric yelled to her.  
  
"Where's here?" Jordana yelled to him.  
  
"Living room!" He yelled back.  
  
"Hey! I got food. AHHH JOEL! Hey man!" Jordana said walking into the living, then seeing Joel and giving him a hug.  
  
"Oh my goodness look at you!" Joel laughed looking at his cousin and how much she grew up since she was 5.  
  
"What about me?" Jordana laughed.  
  
"You don't look like the 5 year old that I remember!" Joel said laughing, and giving her another hug.  
  
"Yeah well 11 years does a lot to you.." She said laughing. "And look at you.. You don't look to bad yourself!"  
  
"Well thanks. Hey I got home people I want you to meet. They are in the kitchen looking for food. They were too starving to wait." Joel laughed.  
  
"Okay, well I got some here if they are as hungry as you say." Jordana said picking up the food that she had sat on the table when she gave Joel a hug,  
  
"Believe me, they are!" Joel said taking her into the kitchen. "Hey guys, this is my cousin Jordana." Joel said bring her into the kitchen. Joe, Whack, and Rudy turned around and Joe's mouth dropped at what he saw standing before him. A young girl, only 16, with light brown hair and dark green eyes. She had a dark blue tank top on and long flare jeans that were down to were you could see her belly button. She had a perfect tan, to go with a perfect body.  
  
"Hi." She said. "I'm Jordana." She smiled as she met each one of Joel's friends. "It's nice to meet you." She before shaking each ones hand. But when she got to Joe, she didn't want to let go. Joel, Rudy, and Whack all noticed the way that those two were looking at each other, and the same thought ran through each one of their minds….. It was going to be a interesting summer.  
  
A/N: More soon! I hope that you all are liking this! I'm out for now… More posted tonight! Enjoy! 


	3. Getting To Meet Tayrn

A/N: Awww see! Didn't I tell you more soon?! LOL… Here ya go!  
  
Jordana and Eric hadn't seen Joel for just about 11 years. When they were eating, they tried to catch up for lost time.  
  
"So what is there to do in Texas?" Jordana asked since she had never been there.  
  
"Not much, but we play baseball." Joel said.  
  
"Baseball huh?" Jordana asked. "Nah see that ain't my kinda game!" She laughed. "I'm the absolute worst baseball player ever. I swear." She said still laughing.  
  
"Well, you obviously haven't seen Joel play then." Rudy told her laughing. Jordana laughed, as her cousin looked shocked. "Ahh man, you know I'm just playing! Your cousin is a good baseball player." Rudy told Jordana.  
  
"Yeah I can believe that. He was always into that." Jordana said. "But me on the other hand. Whooo lets not even go there!" Jordana said laughing. "My best friend tried to teach me, cause she plays.. She didn't have much luck."  
  
"HEY!!!!" A girl yelled walking into the living room.  
  
"Hey Ryn, I was just talking bout you!" Jordana laughed.  
  
"Ahh really?" She said. "Good thing I'm hoping."  
  
"Of course!" Jordana said rolling her eyes. "I'm just playing, you know I wouldn't say nothing bad about you!"  
  
"Umm hmm.. Sure!" She laughed.  
  
"You guys, this is my best friend Taryn, but I call her Ryn.." Jordana started.  
  
"Yeah, and I have never really figured out why." Taryn laughed.  
  
"Cause.. Tayrn.. Ryn.. It just fits." Jordana told her.  
  
"Okay right.. Anyway." Taryn said pretending to ignore her. Jordana just playfully hit her in the arm. "So who are all these people?"  
  
"Oh right.. Ryn, this is my cousin Joel, and this are his friends Joe, Whack, and Rudy." She said pointed to each one. "You all should get to know Taryn, she pretty much lives here."  
  
"Hey, its not like I got anywhere else to be." Tayrn told her.  
  
"What about your OWN house." Jordana laughed.  
  
"Ahh no fun there!" Tayrn said.  
  
"Yeah, and its so much better here." Jordana said rolling her eyes. For the rest of the night, that's how it pretty much went. Jordana, Eric, and Joel got caught up, and Jordana and Joe got to know each other more. While Taryn got to know Whack who she had been keeping her eyes on since she saw him. Little did she know, he did the same.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmmm what shall happen?! LOL! Well, I think this MAYBE all for this story tonight, but I'll be updating everything else.. So look at all my other stories for updates! Bye for now guys, and have a good night! 


	4. Picking Up Ryan

A/N: Hey guys... Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Taryn and Whack got up while everyone was talking and made everyone's head turn.  
  
"Hey hey hey.. Were are you two going?" Jordana asked in between her conversation with Joe, acting like a overprotective mother to Taryn.  
  
"We're going for a walk." Taryn told her as said as she continued to walk with Whack.  
  
"Oh.. No making out on the sidewalk you two!" Jordana yelled before Taryn shut the door. When Taryn looked back in for a second, she gave Jordana a death glare, which made Jordana laugh. "You know their gonna end up doing that to!" Jordana laughed when Taryn were out of the house.  
  
"Knowing Ryn... Yeah." Eric said.  
  
** OUTSIDE **  
  
Tayrn and Whack walked along the sidewalk, not knowing exactly where they were going, in silence until Whack tried to start up a conversation.  
  
"So you play baseball right?" Whack asked remembering what Jordana had said.  
  
"Softball. Yeah." Taryn told him. "How did you know that?" She asked.  
  
"Jordana told me." He said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah I do." She said continuing to walk. "You play?"  
  
"Yeah. 2nd base you?" He asked  
  
"3rd base." She laughed.  
  
** BACK AT HOME **  
  
In the middle of when everyone was talking, Jordana's cell phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello." She said cheerfully picking up the phone. "What?! Your kidding… Damn it… Kyle, I told you to watch him! Are you still there? Okay I'll be right there… Bye." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eric asked when Jordana's conversation on the phone was done.  
  
"Ryan is totally wasted, and since Kyle cant drive they need someone to pick him up." Jordana said while grabbing her bag, and putting her cell phone it in.  
  
"And that would be you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Once again.. Damn I hate it when he does this." Jordana said walking over Joel to get out of the living room.  
  
"You want me to go with you?" Joe offered.  
  
"Yeah sure, come on." She said headed for the front door. "The party was at Melody's house, so we'll be back in like 2 hours or so ight?"  
  
"Okay. Be careful." Eric called as her and Joe walked out of the front door, to Jordana's orange Toyota Supra.  
  
** OUTSIDE **  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?" Whack asked Taryn who slightly blushed at the question.  
  
"And why would you want to know that?" She laughed.  
  
"Just making conversation." He lied.  
  
Tayrn laughed. "No I don't. What about you? You gotta girlfriend?"  
  
"And why would you want to know that?" He mimiced her.  
  
"Just making conversation." She said copying what he had said.  
  
"Sure you are… No I don't." He said.  
  
"Are you looking?" Taryn said jumped to the catch.  
  
"Maybe." He smiled. "You?"  
  
"Yeah I got my eyes on someone." She laughed.  
  
"Oh?" He said kind of shocked, knowing that it couldn't have been him.  
  
"Yeah." She said trying to keep back from laughing at the expression on his face.  
  
"Well, he is lucky then." He said having absolutely no idea that Taryn was talking about him. Taryn tried to keep back her laugher, but couldn't anymore.  
  
"I was talking about you!" She laughed not able to keep it to herself anymore.  
  
"What?" He said so shocked, even more then before, he almost fell over.  
  
"You. I was talking about you." She said again laughed.  
  
"You were?" Whack asked confused.  
  
"Yeah I thought you kinda knew that." She laughed. He just shook his head.  
  
** IN JORDANA'S CAR **  
  
Jordana and Joe passed Taryn and Whack when they were driving, and Jordana couldn't help but laugh. Joranda knew that Taryn was going to do exactly what she was doing. When they drove by, Tayrn and Whack somehow made their way onto the ground, and were involved in a very deep kiss.  
  
"Ah I knew it!" She laughed to Joe as she drove by. Tayrn and Whack didn't even notice Jordana's car go by, and continued to kiss.  
  
** AT THE PARTY **  
  
"Jordana! Over here!" Jordana heard a voice yell to her. When she looked, there were her friends. Kyle was trying his best to hold Ryan up, but he wasn't having much luck.  
  
"Come on, let's get him in the car." Jordana said helping Kyle. Ryan was totally wasted had was saying things at random.  
  
"You are sooo pretty." Ryan laughed as Jordana was helping him in the car. Jordana rolled her eyes, and didn't feel like putting up with Ryan's shit right then.  
  
"Thanks Ryan." Jordana said getting mad that he got like this. Somehow, they managed to get everyone into the car, and back to Jordana's house.  
  
"How bad is he?" Eric asked when they came inside.  
  
"He was singing Britney Spears "I'm A Slave For You" the whole way home, how do you think?" Jordana said helping Ryan to the couch.  
  
"Whoa.. What are you doing? He cant stay here." Eric said.  
  
"Well, he can't go home." Jordana told her brother. "His parents are gonna kill him if they see him like this."  
  
"That isn't my problem." Eric said not wanting Ryan to stay there since he knew what kind of person he was.  
  
"Yeah well it's mine." She said laying him down on the couch.  
  
"Jord…" Eric started.  
  
"Don't give me shit Eric, I am not in the mood." Jordana said walking into the kitchen to get Ryan a glass of water. It was certainly going to be a interesting morning when Ryan woke up.  
  
A/N: Hmm I wonder what Eric is gonna say to Ryan.. And what is the story with Ryan and Jordana??? Well, you find out that, and what is going on with Taryn and Whack, and Jordana and Joe in the next chapter ight? C-ya guys! 


	5. Late Night Conversations

A/N: Hey people… Here is your next chapter… I hope you like it!  
  
As Jordana walked into the kitchen, Eric followed close behind her.  
  
"Jordana he can't…" Eric started as Jordana grabbed a glass from the cabinet.  
  
"Eric, I'm not letting him go home like that!" She protested.  
  
"And what happens if mom and dad see him huh?"  
  
"They won't. They're not coming back till tomorrow afternoon. I'll wake him up in the morning, then I'll take him home." She said filling the glass up with water.  
  
"I don't think…." Eric tried to say.  
  
"I don't care what you think Eric okay? He'll be gone in the morning. I don't care if you like him, I don't care if you don't want him staying here. He is so I suggest that you get over it." She said walking out of the kitchen with the glass of water for Ryan. But when Jordana came back into the living room, Ryan was passed out.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. Jord, can you get them settled?" Eric asked walking into the living room.  
  
"Yeah sure." She said still annoyed about the talk in the kitchen.  
  
"See you all in the morning." Eric said walking upstairs still mad at Jordana, as Taryn and Whack walked in.  
  
"Hey! Was the sidewalk comfortable?" Jordana asked trying to hold back laughter. Taryn and Whack just stood speechlessly looking at Jordana. Joel and Rudy looked confused as Jordana and Joe finally broke down laughed.  
  
"Whoa! What the hell is Ryan doing here? Does Eric know?" Taryn asked out of no where when she saw Ryan passed out on the couch.  
  
"Yeah. He's pissed." Jordana said taking a seat on one of the many chairs around the room.  
  
"Where is he?" Taryn said noticing that he wasn't anywhere, as she took a seat next to Whack.  
  
"Just went to sleep." Jordana told her. "Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie?" She asked trying to get her mind off things. Everyone responded with a yes, so Jordana went up to find a movie. "We got more in the back, someone help me pick one." Joe got up, and went into the back room with her took help look for a good movie. "Soooo what are we in the mood for? Comedy? Action? Drama? Anything?" Jordana asked picking up moving and showing them to Joe.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me. What do you wanna see?" He said looking through the many movies.  
  
"Hmm.. I actually don't know." She laughed. "How about… Ahhhh this is my favorite! We're watching this!"  
  
"The Fast and the Furious." Joe said saying the title out loud. "What is that?"  
  
"Oh my god, your kidding me right?!" Jordana asked in amazement.  
  
"No. Is it good?" He asked since he had never seen it, let alone even heard of the title.  
  
"It's the best!!! I love this movie! I know all the words!" She laughed. "And the one guy, Jesse. He's really hot!" She smiled. "GUYSSSS! I got us a movie to watch!" She yelled when she and Joe came back into the living room.  
  
"Let me guess…" Taryn said sarcastically. "THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS!" She and Jordana said together. "Girl, you are obsessed with this movie!" Taryn said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, what I can I say… It's my fave!" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know why it's your favorite." Taryn said. "Jesse!"  
  
"He's hot!" Jordana said. "Fast cars.. Hot guys.. What else does a girl need?! It's the perfect movie!"  
  
"Yeah okay." Taryn said rolling her eyes again as she got comfortable in Whack's arms. As everyone watched the movie, Joe kept his eyes on Jordana. "Jord.." Taryn whispered to her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ya know, Jesse looks like Joe." She laughed knowing how much Jordana was in love with Jesse from the movie.  
  
"Shut up!" She said hitting her in the arm knowing exactly what she was getting at. After the movie was over, Jordana showed them to their rooms. Joel, and Rudy were in one room, while Joe and Whack were in the other. "Okay, if anyone needs anything, I'll be in my room, Taryn will be there too, and Eric is down the hall aight?" Everyone responded with okay's, then headed into their rooms to sleep. During the night, Jordana was having some trouble sleeping so she headed downstairs to get something to drink. Joe heard her come out of her room and followed her downstairs.  
  
"Hey, what are you still doing up?" He said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hey. Couldn't sleep." She told him as she got herself a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized.  
  
"No it's okay, I was kind of awake anyway." He said taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"So you like it here so far?" Jordana asked taking a sip of her water, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah I do. Much different then home." He said remember what Texas was like.  
  
"Oh yeah? A good different or a bad different?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Good different." He told her.  
  
"Well that's good I'm glad that you're liking it here." The two sat silently not knowing what to say until Jordana started to talk again. "So you like it in Texas?"  
  
"Yeah it's nice. Nothing compared to here though." He told her. "Not a lot to do but play baseball."  
  
"Nah… I'm sure that there's other stuff to do there. Hang out with your girlfriend and stuff."  
  
"Don't have one." He told her.  
  
"You don't have a girlfriend?" Jordana asked amazed that he was available. "Jezzz, I thought that you'd be taken." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
  
"Nope. Haven't had one." She said. "Almost went out with Ryan, but uh.. Big drama." She said recalling what had happened the year before.  
  
"What happened?" Joe asked not sure of the story behind Jordana and Ryan.  
  
"Well we were friends for like… Ever. Then out of the blue, he asked me out last year saying that he had liked me since we were like 5 years old. Eric some how found out, and those two started going at it. So figured it best to just say no." Jordana explained to him.  
  
"You like him?" Joe asked wondering if she should try to get with her, now knowing that she still may have feelings for Ryan.  
  
"As a friend, yeah of course! He's like another older brother, but nothing more." The two talked more as Jordana got up to get another drink, and Joe got up as well. "I cant believe its 1 already." Jordana said looking at the clock on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Yeah, its getting late." Joe said as Jordana leaned against the sink and Joe stood also leaned against the sink right next to her. Joedana would look over to him every few seconds to see what he was doing and each time that she did, he was looking at her, but would turn away whenever she saw him. Jordana smiled when she was finally face to face with Joe and he didn't turn away. Jordana got closer to him, and Joe reached down and put his hands around her waist while she put her arms around his neck. Joe made the first move and lightly brushed his lips against hers. As Jordana ran her fingers through Joe's hair, Joe slowly slipped his tongue into Jordana's mouth. His hands ran under her tank top, and his tongue dipped in and out of her mouth. The two kept kissing, both not having any intentions of stopping, but little did they know, Joel was watching from the steps.  
  
A/N: Uh oh…. No good! I wonder what Joel will do.. And if Eric finds out ohhhhh big drama! LOL! Well, I hope you liked that! Bye for now! 


	6. Lies

A/N: Hey people, here is your chapter! I hope that you like it!  
  
"Whoa, 2:48 AM." Jordana said looking at the kitchen clock when her and Joe stopped kissing for a breath. "We should probably get back to sleep." Joe nodded, and kissed her again. On the way back to their rooms, they stopped at the top of the steps. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night." Joe said giving her one last kiss before heading back to his room.  
  
** THE NEXT DAY **  
  
"Morning." Jordana said walking into the kitchen with Taryn right behind her. "I'm gonna check on Ryan." She said walking past all the guys and into the living room where Ryan was still fast asleep.  
  
"He still out?" Taryn asked as Jordana came back in.  
  
"Uh huh. I'll wake him up after I get a shower, so I can take him home." She said taking a seat in between Joel, and Joe. "Everything okay?" She said looking at Joel and noticed that he looked upset.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Joel asked trying to hid the fact that he was mad about what he saw last night.  
  
"I don't know. You just seem mad about something. You sure you're okay?" Jordana asked him again, having a feeling that he wasn't being totally honest with her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He lied.  
  
"Hey y'all." Eric said walking into the kitchen. "Jord can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." She said getting up, and walking out of the kitchen to where she and Eric to talk privately. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ryan… Are you gonna wake him up and get him out of here then." He said getting right to the point.  
  
"Chill, I'm gonna get in the shower, then I'm taking him home." She said walking back upstairs, and into the bathroom.  
  
** A HOUR AND A HALF LATER **  
  
"Ryan….. Ryan….." Jordana said twice into Ryan's ear, but there was no response. "RYAN!" She yelled into his ear. Ryan quickly awoke and didn't remember a thing that had happened. "Come on, gotta get you home."  
  
"What happened?" He asked getting up off the couch. "Ouch!" He said holding his head in pain.  
  
"Ryn, can you go get me some Advil in the bathroom cabinet, and a glass of water?" Jordana asked knowing that would help.  
  
"Yeah sure." Taryn said walking into the bathroom. She looked through the medicine cabinet, and found the Advil. She got a glass of water from the kitchen, and then headed back into the living room. "Here." She said handing everything to Jordana.  
  
"Okay here." She said after opening the bottle of pills, taking two of them out, and handing both to him, followed by the water.  
  
"Thanks Jord. I owe you." He said, quickly taking the Advil followed by the water.  
  
"Yeah… Eric, I'm taking him home, I'll be back in a little while." She said walking out of the house with Ryan following right behind her.  
  
"Really Jord, thank you." Ryan said again while Jordana was driving him home. "If my parent's saw me like that then…"  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Jordana yelled at him looking over to him every few seconds.  
  
"But you…" He started not sure what to think since a minute ago she seemed fine.  
  
"I thought you stopped doing that shit!" She yelled again only this time keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"Jord, it was just…."  
  
"Just what?! What was it this time?!" She yelled at she stopped at the red light and turned towards him. "Ryan you promised me you stopped this… What am I supposed to think now? You lied to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just…"  
  
"Ryan, I love you to death you know that, but I am sick of bailing you out of this shit. You promised me you were going to stop and you lied. What else have you lied to me about? Are you still getting shit from Anthony?"  
  
"Jord, you know I stopped doing that a long time ago." He told her.  
  
"And you want me to believe you after all this?" She said turning forward as the light turned green. She pulled in front of Ryan's house and stopped, and sat quiet for a moment. "I know you still race, because I still see you there, but please be honest with me. Are you doing anything else?" She asked him. "I'm not gonna be mad, I swear, I just wanna know."  
  
"Jordana, that's the only thing that I still do. This was the first time that I started drinking again. I promise." Ryan told her looking in her hurt eyes that she lied to him.  
  
"Okay." She said quietly. "I'll see you tonight okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be there. Ryn coming?" He asked taking his seat belt off.  
  
"No she's staying in tonight."  
  
"Then how you getting out?" He asked knowing that Taryn was usually how she got out to go to the races. "I mean your parents are going to be back."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be there okay?" She said taking her sunglasses off of her head and to her eyes.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell Anthony. You racing right?"  
  
"Uh huh. I'll see you tonight." She said as he got out of the car.  
  
"Okay. Lata." He said shutting the door. She drove down the street, out of sight and headed home.  
  
A/N: Well there you go! See, I am so into writing "The Fast and the Furious" fics, I'm adding racing into this one too! The characters from it won't be in it… But the racing will be ya know? Anyway, I hoped that you liked it! I'll get the next one up in these next few days aight? Lata! 


	7. The Parents And Anthony

A/N: Hey y'all! Well, not gonna talk much, I'm just gonna get right to it. Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!  
  
Jordana pulled into the driveway to see that her parents had already gotten home.  
  
"Yo, I'm back." She said walking into the kitchen where everyone was. "Hey. How was Hawaii?" She said walking towards her parents.  
  
"Ah, same as always." Her mother said giving her a hug. "What are you wearing?" She said lifting up her hands and looking at her nails. "Black nail polish?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" She said sitting down.  
  
"You becoming gothic now? You going to start hanging out with all those punks around town?" He father asked as he read the stock section of the newspaper.  
  
"You must not know many gothic people. Even if I was, why would it matter?" She said picking up a piece of bacon that was on a plate in the middle of the table.  
  
"I don't know any gothic people, and neither should you. They're trouble Jordana." Her father said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"You don't even know them."  
  
"I've heard enough things about them to know they their trouble, and I don't want you hanging around people like that." He said keeping his eyes on the paper.  
  
"You've heard enough things about them? What, rumors that aren't even true?" She said standing up, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'll be back later." She said walking back to her car. Joel followed and walked towards the passenger side door.  
  
"Mind if I come with?" He said opening the door.  
  
"Yeah sure, get it." She said as she started the car. Joel got in, and they headed into town.  
  
"So where are we going." Joel asked as he looked out the car window.  
  
"Don't really know yet." She said continuing to drive. They sat in silence as Jordana kept driving until Joel finally said something.  
  
"So, you and Joe...."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You like him?" She looked at him for a moment, and turned her eyes back to the rode not saying a word. "Yeah I thought so."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"What about last night?"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
"You spying on me now? Trust me, I don't need you and Eric both doing that."  
  
"No, I wasn't really. I was going to get something to drink, and I saw you two that's all."  
  
"Oh. Well, could you not say anything to Eric, cause I mean after everything with Ryan, I know what he'll do if he finds out."  
  
"What happened with Ryan? What would he do?"  
  
"Just, stuff that happened last year that's all. They were fighting and everything cause Ryan asked me out, and Eric didn't like him, and just a whole bunch of shit. But can you not say another to him?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Thanks." She said looking around as she pulled up to a stop sign. "I just remembered I gotta go get something real quick. It'll only take a second." She said pulling in front of a garage. She was getting out of the car then looked over to Joel. "Ya gonna sit there, or you wanna come in?"  
  
"I'll come in." He smiled getting out of the car.  
  
"Sup girl?" A girl said walking up to her.  
  
"Not too much. How you living?"  
  
"I'm living, that's enough." Jordana smirked, and turned back to Joel.  
  
"Well, this is my cousin Joel, he's visiting this summer from Texas with some of his friends." She explained as Layden nodded her head. "Joel this is Layden, Layden this is Joel."  
  
"Hey man, how you doing?" Layden said wiping her greased up hands on her jeans, then reaching one out for a handshake.  
  
"I'm alright." He said shaking her hand, and smiling back.  
  
"That's good. Well, I gotta get back to work. Joel, nice meeting you and Jord, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Aight, lata." Jordana said as she walked into a office in the back of the garage, and Layden went back to the car she was working on.  
  
"Hey girl. So then I did hear Ryan right. Cousin's in town." A guy asked getting up from the chair in front of the computer.  
  
"Yeah. Uh Joel, this is Anthony, Anthony, Joel." She said introducing the two.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Your little cousin here is quite the racer." He said as Jordana gave him a death look.  
  
"Racer?" Joel questioned as he looked back and forth between his cousin and Anthony.  
  
"Ohhhh. I take it you didn't tell him huh?" Anthony asked leaning against the computer desk.  
  
"You're a quick one." Jordana said rolling her eyes.  
  
"He gonna come tonight? Show him your world behind all that cash your parents have?" Anthony smirked.  
  
"Naw, I don't think he...." Jordana started not wanting to have Joel be there when she raced.  
  
"Come where?" Joel asked as curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"The races." Joel looked at Jordana then nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'll be there." Jordana didn't want Anthony finding out anything else about her "other life" her family didn't know about, and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"You got the parts or what? That's why I'm here." Jordana said crossing her arms around her chest.  
  
"Chill down girl. Jesus, your gonna give yourself a heart attack." He said walking past her and out of the office as Joel and Jordana followed. "Yeah I got your parts." They walked over towards a table that had a box of car parts in it. "Here's everything. You got the cash?"  
  
"Uh huh." Jordana nodded her head and took her money out of her pocket that was wrapped into a rubber band. "Here." She said tossing it to him, then grabbing the box. "See you tonight." She said walking out of the garage and back to her car. Joel leaned up against the car and watched Jordana put the car parts in the trunk. When she got in the car, Joel sat looking at her waiting to explain. She let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Racing?" He simply said, wanting some answers.  
  
"You can't tell. No one, I mean Eric, my mom and dad, your mom and dad. No one. This stays in this car." Jordana said not even starting the car yet.  
  
"Alright." He nodded. "What the hell are you into?" He asked jumping right to it. "Drugs, what is it?"  
  
"WHAT?!?! Are you kidding me. You think I'd do that?"  
  
"Well what the hell are you into then?"  
  
"It's just racing." She said finally starting the car, and driving away from the garage.  
  
"What kind of racing?"  
  
"Street racing. What other kind of racing is there in LA with cars like this?" Jordana asked rolling her eyes again. No one seemed to understand her.  
  
"Give me a break alright, I'm new at this."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just please don't say anything." She asked pulling back into the driveway of her house.  
  
"I wont. So what time are we leaving?" Joel asked referring for the time of the race that night.  
  
"10:30, and we gotta think of something to tell my parents."  
  
"I can take care of that." Jordana gave him a odd look, wanting to know what he was up to. "Trust me." She nodded and got out of the car, taking the parts that were in the trunk with her.  
  
A/N: Well there you go! Chapter 7! I hope you liked it! I'll try to write another chapter soon. Lata guyz! 


End file.
